


L'Hotel d'Inverno

by haamlet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haamlet/pseuds/haamlet
Summary: A pochi giorni dall'inizio del nuovo Gran Prix, JJ e Seung-gil si rivedono dopo aver avuto la possibilità di far chiarezza sui propri sentimenti.





	1. Parte Prima

  
Jean-Jacques mise i piedi a terra, scendendo dal taxi che lo aveva portato a Mosca, dove si sarebbe svolta la prima competizione del nuovo Gran Prix, una che sperava di vincere, al contrario della precedente. Non che la sconfitta gli bruciasse così tanto, sicché, pur nel suo ego, riconosceva di meritare il punteggio che gli era stato assegnato - il suo crollo emotivo non era stato di certo colpa sua, ma nel mondo dello sport d'alto livello non vi era spazio per la compassione, e questo lo sapeva bene. Se n'era fatto da subito una ragione ed era riuscito a salvare il salvabile, e questo era ciò che contava di più.  
       
Ad ogni modo, la città era esattamente così come la ricordava dall'anno precedente. Sorprendentemente poco caotica, malgrado si trattasse di una capitale, e tinta di colori tenui, principalmente pastello, che rendevano il tutto meno grigio, al contrario del cielo, denso di nubi quasi incolori, omogenee, che davano l'impressione che potesse iniziare a nevicare in qualsiasi momento, nonostante la temperatura fosse ancora un po' troppo elevata per questo. Persino l'albergo che era stato riservato a loro pattinatori partecipanti alla competizione pareva seguire questo standard, essendo di un delicato color azzurro, di quelli che si vedono nei negozi per neonati, e ornato con rifiniture bianche di recente restauro.  
       
Oltre l'ingresso, lasciò il proprio bagaglio ad un addetto dell'hotel, per poi fare un rapido check-in e recuperare la chiave della propria stanza, per poi affrettarsi oltre le porte dell'ascensore e premere il pulsante per il proprio piano, il sesto. La stanza assegnata era la numero 62, una camera doppia che JJ sapeva già con chi avrebbe dovuto condividere. Non era stato, poi, così difficile ottenere questo favore dalla propria coach, rigirandole qualche parola nel giusto modo e, perché no, portandole anche dei fiori. Le donne, pensò il canadese, erano decisamente semplici da accontentare e, dunque, ammorbidire quanto bastava per ottenere ciò che si voleva. Un vero peccato che, per il momento, non vi fosse nessuna ragazza nei suoi pensieri.  
       
Una volta giunto in camera, posò la giacca e la sciarpa e si diede una veloce controllata allo specchio all'ingresso, per poi socchiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il respiro di lavanda che era diffuso in tutto l'ambiente gli riempisse le narici, infondendo in lui una sensazione di calma che davvero ci voleva, dopo tutte quelle ore di volo, che lo avevano stremato.  
       
Cercò il proprio compagno di stanza e, non trovandolo, chiamò con la linea telefonica interna il numero della hall, ottenendo un "Nella terrazza all'ultimo piano," prima di ringraziare e buttare giù per dirigersi verso tale terrazza, un ampio spazio all'aperto, lastricato e protetto da un sicuro parapetto di vetro, che permetteva di osservare il panorama sulla capitale senza esporsi a rischi inutili. Lì, ad osservare i tetti degli edifici sottostanti al palazzone, vi era una figura, voltata di spalle rispetto al canadese. Jean-Jacques guardò a propria volta - ma una cosa soltanto: un leggero filo di vento che andava ad insinuarsi fra quelle ciocche di capelli corvini, scompigliandoli un poco, in forte contrasto con il colore della pelle, simile a quello della porcellana più pregiata.  
       
La vista portò JJ a sorridere ampiamente, il cuore che parve mancare un battito all'interno del suo petto, per poi scalciare e strepitare d'impazienza come un cavallo indomabile. Si sorprese persino a domandarsi come sarebbe stato accolto dall'altro - se con i soliti modi riservati che lo caratterizzavano, o con la gioia mista ad una punta d'ansia che portava un amore appena sbocciato, nel quale ancora entrambi dovevano imparare a conoscersi a vicenda, ad esplorarsi a fondo. Era meraviglioso anche solo guardarlo in quello stato, quando questi pareva non rendersi conto di essere osservato, anche mentre parlava, la voce pacata come suo solito.  
       
"Mi può fare la cortesia di avvertire quando arriverà Jean-Jacques Leroy?"  
       
JJ sentì una certa delizia riempirgli la bocca di un sapore dolce, mentre si avvicinava un poco. "Non sono un inserviente."  
       
Seung-gil si voltò.  
       
La brezza non stava solamente agitando i suoi capelli, ma anche l'orlo della sua maglietta nera, una taglia più grande di quello che sarebbe dovuta essere, spiegazzandola disordinatamente al di sotto della pesante giacca, tenuta aperta malgrado il freddo - comunque un passo in più rispetto a JJ, che il suo giaccone aveva preferito lasciarlo in camera. Una scelta azzardata, sicché i gradi non raggiungevano le due cifre Celsius. Dietro di lui, il colore del cielo pareva fondersi con i suoi abiti sulla scala di grigi, che trasmettevano una sensazione di lineare calma e minimalismo. Semplici, ma d'effetto.  
       
Gli occhi del coreano andarono a cercare quelli di JJ, l'espressione del suo volto che si mantenne su toni sereni.  
       
Era passato del tempo da quando i due ragazzi avevano avuto la possibilità di vedersi, circa cinque o sei settimane, prima che la preparazione a questa competizione li avesse distanziati l'uno dall'altro proprio sul più bello. Il loro ultimo incontro era stato, infatti, l'occasione nella quale Jean-Jacques aveva preso il coraggio e aveva dichiarato i suoi sentimenti a Seung-gil, dopo essere passato a trovarlo a casa a Seoul, dove era stato costretto a restare per un po' a causa di un lieve infortunio ad una delle caviglie. Era felice di vedere che stesse bene, adesso.  
       
"Stavo guardando la strada."  
       
"Ciao," mormorò il canadese, la voce mantenuta morbida, creando toni d'intimità che in quel periodo erano venuti a mancare.  
       
Avvicinandosi a lui, Jean-Jacques andò a prendere una delle sue mani, intrecciando le dita dell’asiatico alle proprie e spostando per un secondo lo sguardo su quel groviglio di mani, con un sospiro lieve che andò a tramutarsi in una nuvola di vapore che si dissolse nell’aria dopo avervi disegnato eleganti ghirigori. Era strano essere riuniti, adesso che non vi erano più complicazioni dovute ad un’incertezza di sentimenti, incapacità di parlarsi francamente, quella voglia di inseguirsi e timore di perdersi. La chiarezza era ancora una novità per entrambi.  
       
“Ciao,” disse Seung-gil, e Jean-Jacques non poté trattenersi dal ricordare quanto diavolo fossero andati vicini al perdersi e al non ottenere nulla di ciò che stavano costruendo in quel preciso istante. Quel bagliore di una relazione ancora sul punto di prendere il volo, fragile e delicato come la corolla di un fiore prezioso, e altrettanto bello. “È passato tanto tempo. Mi sono dimenticato. Ricordami come funziona.”  
       
“Possiamo prenderci tutto il tempo di cui abbiamo bisogno,” affermò JJ.  
       
“Tu puoi?”  
       
“Ti sta bene,” disse il canadese, sviando il discorso senza nemmeno farlo apposta, gli occhi e l‘attenzione volti altrove. Le sue dita stavano scorrendo lungo la sciarpa che andava a coprire il collo di Seung-gil, carezzandone un sottile lembo di lino, fino all’estremità, per poi focalizzare lo sguardo sul modo in cui questa si avvolgeva attorno alla gola del suo amato e a come sarebbe stato semplice, semplicemente cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e tirando un poco, far cadere quel tessuto e scoprire la pelle che teneva celata.  
       
Preferì, anzi, posare le proprie mani lungo le braccia del coreano, lasciando che la giacca scivolasse un poco lungo di esse e posando un bacio sulla sua spalla, ancora coperta dal tessuto scuro della maglia, sospirando lievemente contro l’orecchio di Seung-gil.  
       
“Mi sei mancato,” gli sussurrò, le parole che andarono ad infrangersi contro la sua pelle, in quella zona delicata subito sotto il lobo, provocando un brivido nell’altro. “Sono sicuro che ricordi perfettamente come si fa. Ma voglio fare le cose con calma.”  
       
“Hai visto la stanza?” domandò Seung-gil, facendo del proprio meglio per non lasciarsi andare al tocco dell’altro e non sciogliersi fra le sue braccia. “Ha una bella finestra che da sui tetti di Mosca e in fondo, da qualche parte sulla destra, puoi anche vedere il Cremlino. Ma, appena ho visto questa terrazza, mi sono innamorato della vista. Mi sono fermato a pensare, ad aspettarti, e ad immaginare come sarebbe stato essere qui con te.”  
       
“Così,” disse Jean-Jacques. Baciò l’incavo della sua spalla, fra il lino, poi la sua mandibola.  
       
“No, io- Pensare a te ed essere con te sono due cose completamente diverse. Tu sei sempre una presenza più importante di quanto io ricordi, più-”  
       
“Vai avanti.” JJ sentì un’ondata di piacere invadergli il corpo, scaldandogli il petto e portandolo a ridere contro il collo dell’amato.  
       
“Fammi tacere,” disse Seung-gil. “Non so cosa sto dicendo.”  
       
E, a quel punto, il canadese andò a sollevargli con delicatezza il mento, attirando il suo volto a sé in un bacio, accogliendo le labbra di Seung-gil, lievemente secche per via del freddo, fra le proprie, trovando le gote dell’altro appena rosa e un nuovo tipo di sguardo nei suoi occhi a mandorla, ora incapaci di celare quella stessa emozione che pareva mancare quando non si era capaci di interpretare la sua solita carenza di espressione e monotonia nella voce. Sentì le mani di Seung-gil arrampicarsi sulla sua maglia e avvolgersi attorno alla sua nuca, giocare con le ciocche di capelli più lunghe, accarezzargli la rasatura fresca di taglio e causargli un lieve solletico che, tuttavia, non era affatto spiacevole.  
       
Rispetto al loro primo bacio, ora le cose erano cambiate - una differenza non esagerata, ma percettibile abbastanza, nelle loro azioni e nel modo di approcciarsi che avevano l’uno all’altro, più sicuro, riflesso della lieve maturazione della loro relazione. Quel bacio aveva un che di più intimo rispetto al precedente, più impacciato, e JJ era grato che quella vista fosse loro testimone.  
       
“Togliti la giacca,” intimò all’amato, una volta che il vento si fu calmato abbastanza da permettere tale gesto senza causare un’ipotermia assolutamente non necessaria. E così Seung-gil fece, scoprendo le braccia, e rimuovendo anche la sciarpa, in modo da lasciare libero accesso al canadese, che andò a disegnare una linea di baci che, dalla sua guancia, scendeva lungo la mandibola e il collo, dove si soffermò per lasciare un paio di segni lividi che strapparono altrettanti sospiri all’asiatico.  
       
Gli carezzò, dunque, il petto e i fianchi, consapevole di trovarsi ancora in un posto pubblico e al quale chiunque poteva accedere in qualsiasi momento - eppure, quel pensiero parve accendere in lui una scintilla d’eccitazione, un brivido di trasgressione che andava persino oltre i limiti della sua stessa natura, malgrado la terrazza gli desse la sensazione di essere privata abbastanza dal rendere il tutto pure possibile.  
       
“Il resto può aspettare,” mormorò Jean-Jacques, la voce bassa e resa appena roca dai baci.  
       
Seung-gil posò una mano contro il tessuto della maglia del canadese, il palmo laddove sapeva essere il cuore, cercando il suo volto ancora una volta, ma solamente per un bacio a fior di labbra, che non prevedeva che la bocca di Seung-gil si aprisse come un fiore alla luce del sole. Un semplice contatto delicato, che il canadese andò ad incoraggiare, socchiudendo le palpebre e graziandosi del suo profumo fresco.  
       
Sarebbe potuto accadere allora, se solo JJ avesse scelto di sbottonare i pantaloni di Seung-gil con la stessa studiata lentezza che utilizzava ogni qualvolta volesse fargli l’amore, farlo voltare di spalle e prendersi, dunque, cura del suo corpo. Invece, il canadese pensò, con una relativa clemenza, di prendersi il proprio tempo e rimandare il tutto, lasciando lentamente andare il corpo dell’altro e rivolgendogli uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi, prima di raccogliere la sciarpa dal punto in cui era caduta e avvolgergliela al collo con una premura sorprendente, cercando di imitare il modo in cui era legata in precedenza.  
       
Quando si tirò indietro, una volta aiutato il coreano anche con la giacca, si rese conto che anche il proprio volto era appena arrossato, gli occhi colmi di una luce che avrebbe potuto definire come bisogno dell’altro e semplice piacere di averlo nuovamente al proprio fianco. Ammirò il volto di Seung-gil, le sue labbra screpolate, le sue guance infiammate, i suoi capelli scompigliati dalle dita di JJ.  
       
“Sei arrivato presto,” mormorò Seung-gil, come se soltanto allora avesse notato quel dettaglio.  
       
“Sì,” ribatté JJ, ridendo.  
       
“Mi ero promesso di aspettarti all’ingresso con il mio coach.”  
       
“Vieni fuori e baciami davanti a tutti dopo.”  
       
“Quanto indietro li hai lasciati?”  
     
“Non lo so,” Jean-Jacques disse, il sorriso sulle sue labbra che andò ad ampliarsi. “Dai. Facciamoci un giro per l’albergo. Voglio vedere com'è fatto.”   



	2. Parte Seconda

  
Mosca era una città per molti versi decisamente lontana dallo stile delle città canadesi, ambiziosa e unica nel suo genere, con palazzi e strutture nettamente in contrasto con la modernità degli ambienti a cui Jean-Jacques era abituato, e una tale inclinazione e particolarità di stile si rifletteva anche negli interni dell'albergo, dai colori brillanti, eppure che non davano nell'occhio tanto da disturbare la vista. Nulla di esagerato, insomma. Inoltre, l'arredamento era molto fine e l'arte ben apprezzata, sicché, come poté notare il canadese, ovunque vi erano appese copie di quadri che, pur essendo spesso molto diversi fra di loro, dalle follie surrealiste di René Magritte alle fragili e timide ragazze di Clare Elsaesser, si fondevano alla perfezione in quell’ambiente dalle tinte calde come un giorno d’estate, diffondendo nei due ragazzi una sensazione di benessere.  
      
Come poterono notare durante la loro breve, se così la si vuol definire, esplorazione, l’albergo offriva innumerevoli possibilità di relax, e ogni singolo ambiente era curato nel dettaglio così come la hall e la camera. Una scritta appesa ad una parete lungo le scale segnalava anche la presenza di una piscina in uno dei piani sotterranei dell’edificio, cosa che Jean-Jacques si appuntò mentalmente. Magari avrebbe convinto Seung-gil a seguirlo nell’acqua, più tardi.  
       
Ma per ora gli bastava la sola compagnia del coreano che gli camminava accanto, le loro mani legate l’una all’altra e le dita intrecciate, senza che nulla li separasse effettivamente. Di tanto in tanto, si fermavano per scambiarsi un bacio o un’occhiata colma d’affetto, e tutto pareva loro una delizia: il piacere di una carezza, di fermarsi al bar dell’hotel per rinfrescarsi la bocca con un aperitivo al sapore di frutta, e quello di essere semplicemente riuniti dopo tanto tempo passato a chiedersi se tutto sarebbe stato uguale, se le cose sarebbero cambiate in meglio oppure in peggio. Giorni e giorni di ansie e pensieri che si erano materializzati nei momenti che stavano vivendo e che ora scorrevano come pioggia lungo i tetti.  
       
Ritornarono, dunque, alla stanza, per la prima volta assieme, e fu lì che Seung-gil raccolse un fiore di lavanda dal mazzetto lasciato dalla redazione su uno dei bordi del letto, per poi andarlo a posare fra i capelli di Jean-Jacques, appena sopra l’orecchio.  
       
“Mi stai corteggiando?” domandò Jean-Jacques, con un sorriso. Si sentì impazzire per via della gioia provata in quel momento, derivata da un gesto tanto semplice. Sapeva che questo genere di cose era una novità per Seung-gil, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai paresse così nuovo anche ai propri occhi.  
       
“Non l’ho mai fatto prima d’ora,” ammise il coreano.  
       
Il canadese prese, dunque, un fiore a propria volta, ma prima di posarlo sul capo del suo amato, proseguì con l’intrecciarlo agli altri del mazzo in modo da formare una piccola corona profumata, che andò ad adornare il viso dell’asiatico, addolcendo i suoi tratti esotici, ora marcati da un lieve rossore di gote. JJ adorava quella sfaccettatura di candore, d’impaccio dovuta al fatto che Seung-gil fosse ancora alle prime armi, e non si stancava di sottolinearlo ogni qualvolta potesse.  
       
“Avevi una corteggiatrice, lo scorso Gran Prix,” gli fece notare, alludendo alle molteplici chiamate da parte di Sara che sapeva il coreano avesse ricevuto.  
       
“Non ho mai risposto.”  
       
E lì cadde un silenzio leggero, che andò a chiudere il discorso in modo morbido, mentre gli occhi di entrambi si andarono a focalizzare, inevitabilmente, sulla grande finestra della camera e sul paesaggio intravedibile dal vetro. Ancora una volta, la distesa di tetti che si estendeva sotto i loro sguardi pareva estendersi all’infinito, ma la differenza era che da quella posizione si poteva vedere anche il sole, basso e offuscato dal sottile strato di nubi che ingrigiva il cielo, ma donava alla suite una luce unica, calda. Come promesso da Seung-gil, da un angolo della finestra era ben distinguibile il Cremlino, con le sue forme uniche nel loro genere che svettavano sugli altri edifici, e da qualche parte anche l’Arena Megasport, dove si sarebbe disputata la Rostelecom Cup.  
       
JJ indicò quest’ultima, per poi procedere tornare a guardare il coreano. “Fra pochi giorni non ci sarà concesso di passare così tanto assieme.” E riferirsi a loro come un’entità unica suonava ancora in modo strano, alle orecchie di JJ, se non quasi come un azzardo, ma vedere i propri stessi sentimenti riflessi negli occhi di Seung-gil lo portò a tranquillizzarsi. Sistemò anche i fiori sulla sua testa, con un sorriso che lasciava trasparire una sfumatura nostalgica, accompagnata da un sospiro. “Ti piace, la lavanda? Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che il suo profumo è speciale. Porta fortuna e si regala per dire ad una persona che il suo ricordo porta felicità.”  
       
“Mi piace,” gli disse Seung-gil. “Lei ti manca?”  
       
Jean-Jacques tornò ad intrecciare le loro dita, in quel gesto d’intimità che ancora era capace di dargli i brividi.  
       
“A volte. Penso più ai miei fratelli, e comunque ci vediamo spesso.”  
       
“Non le assomigli.”  
       
“Oh?”  
       
“Sei più simile a tuo padre.”  
       
Gli angoli della bocca di JJ si incurvarono appena verso l’altro, gli occhi che, invece, andarono a cercare il pavimento. “È quello che mi sento dire da una vita. Sono i miei fratelli, quelli che assomigliano davvero a mia madre.”  
       
E, a quel punto, il coreano non osò proseguire il discorso, scegliendo di restare nella comodità della sua ignoranza a riguardo, sicché sapeva quanto Jean-Jacques tenesse ai propri fratelli e quanto questi gli mancassero, quando era lontano da casa.  
       
Non molte persone potevano dirlo, ma JJ, al di là della personalità eccentrica e appariscente che tirava fuori nelle competizioni e nelle sue frequenti apparizioni in tv, sapeva essere una persona decisamente affettuosa, con un cuore grande come una casa e capace delle più attente premure - una sfaccettatura che non molti potevano dire di aver avuto l’occasione di conoscere. Seung-gil era lieto di far parte dell’élite di spettatori.  
       
Malgrado la sua scelta silenziosa di non chiedere più nulla riguardante la famiglia del canadese, tuttavia, l’asiatico cercò il portafoglio nella propria tasca, aprendolo ed estraendone una piccola fototessera, che andò subito a mostrare all’altro. JJ la prese con delicatezza fra le dita, esaminando il volto della donna ritratta e confrontandolo immediatamente con la persona che aveva accanto. Non vi era dubbio che si trattasse della madre di Seung-gil. Gli occhi, la forma del volto, la piega delle labbra e la delicatezza dei tratti - tutto pareva ricondurre al ragazzo, persino la semplice ricaduta della piega dei capelli. Una bellissima donna, nulla da dire a riguardo. Vi era qualcosa, nel suo sguardo, capace di attirare immediatamente l’attenzione del canadese, così come era accaduto la prima volta che i suoi occhi avevano incrociato quelli a mandorla dell’altro, subito magnetizzati e catturati in modo irrimediabile. Un fascino peculiare, quello che avvolgeva la donna in quella semplice fotografia. Non la classica bellezza da copertina, ma più lo stesso piacere raffinato di un buon bicchiere di vino a fine pasto.  
       
“Si chiama Hye,” spiegò Seung-gil, dunque, riprendendo la fotografia e posandola sulla scrivania d’ebano della camera, adagiandola contro lo specchio, accanto a dove aveva messo il portafoglio. In qualche modo, quella sua condivisione pareva aver portato i due ragazzi su uno stesso piano. Un’apertura reciproca, ennesima riprova di un legame di fiducia che stava iniziando a sbocciare come un fiore in piena primavera. “Significa ‘intelligente.’ E, beh, la è sempre stata, una donna brillante.”  
       
“Tale e quale a te,” sorrise JJ, portando l’altro ad abbassare gli occhi e a prendere colore sul volto, un’espressione lusinghiera che andò a riflettersi nel suo sguardo color cioccolato, diretto sul pavimento, senza osservare nulla di preciso.  
       
Seung-gil diede una lieve scrollata di spalle, prima tornare a guardare il riflesso dell’amato tramite lo specchio, in un gesto che trasmetteva modestia, così com’era tipico del suo atteggiamento. E JJ - Beh, JJ semplicemente adorava la sua riservatezza, i suoi modi così umili che spesso contrastavano con i propri. Un gioco di bianco e nero, il loro rapporto, che andava a confermare quanto due opposti potessero essere attratti gli uni agli altri.  
       
Il canadese si concesse qualche istante per ammirare il volto del proprio amato, sentendo il cuore gonfiarsi d’orgoglio nell’averlo vicino a sé e la pelle formicolare per via di quella sensazione di stranezza dovuta al medesimo motivo, che ancora aveva bisogno di prendere posto nella sua mente e divenire un’abitudine. Ché, malgrado tutto, ancora vi erano dei giorni in cui Jean-Jacques si svegliava domandandosi se fosse tutto effettivamente reale o solamente un frutto della sua immaginazione. Guardando ancora una volta la fotografia, pensò a come fosse una tradizione canadese di chiedere il permesso ai genitori di una persona per poterla corteggiare. Se le cose fossero state diverse, se la distanza e il tempo non avessero giocato un ruolo tanto fondamentale, probabilmente JJ sarebbe arrivato al punto di inginocchiarsi davanti a quella donna dall’aria tanto eterea, per poterle chiedere la semplice compagnia del figlio.  
       
Ma non funzionava così, fra di loro. Erano ancora troppo agli albori e la famiglia non era ancora inclusa in quell’immagine, per ora riservata a loro due, e loro due soltanto.  
       
“Mi occuperò di suo figlio,” si rivolse, allora, alla fotografia, quasi stesse parlando direttamente con la donna. “Tratterò il suo cuore con lo stesso riguardo con cui tratterei il mio. Farò in modo che non gli accada nulla. Darò tutto ciò che ho per la sua felicità.”  
       
Al di fuori della finestra, il sole stava iniziando a fare capolino oltre il sottile velo di nuvole, creando un lieve gioco d’ombre in tutta la stanza. Il profumo della lavanda circondava ancora i due ragazzi, scorrendo nel loro corpo assieme al loro respiro.  
       
Jean-Jacques disse, “Non lo ferirò. Lo prometto.”  
       
“Jean,” lo chiamò piano Seung-gil, mentre JJ si voltava per incrociare i suoi occhi dal vero, e non solamente tramite un mero riflesso, pronto ad essere travolto da quelle iridi scure che tanto amava. E quella semplice parola fu abbastanza per portare il canadese a tacere, il proprio corpo in movimento come la cassa di una chitarra durante l’esecuzione di una melodia dolce.  
       
La luce della stanza si era fatta, ora, troppo chiara per gli occhi acquamarina del canadese, che ora faticava a tenerli aperti - eppure, in tutto questo, si scoprì incapace di distoglierli dal volto di Seung-gil, per l’ennesima volta.  
       
“Mi hai sorpreso,” continuò Seung-gil, dunque, dopo qualche istante di puro silenzio, il solo suono del traffico a loro sottostante a mantenere intatta la sensazione di trovarsi nel mondo reale e non in qualche universo parallelo costituito solamente da loro, quella stanza e il profumo della lavanda. “La notte che mi hai detto ciò che provavi è stata anche la prima volta che mi sono ritrovato a pensare al mio futuro. Ho pensato a te, alle tue parole. Ho pensato a... stare con te. Non credevo vi potesse essere davvero una possibilità, per noi, finché non sei stato tu a suggerirla. Ho passato un sacco di tempo ad osservarti sul ghiaccio e pensavo che quello sarebbe stato abbastanza. Pensavo che non avrei mai avuto di più. E poi sei comparso sulla porta.”  
       
“Nel caso mi volessi,” rise JJ.  
       
“Con le gare andate male e l’infortunio credevo di aver perso tutto, ma ho guadagnato te. E se potessi scegliere di perdere tutto di nuovo pur di avere te, credo che lo farei di nuovo.”  
       
Un pensiero così vicino a quelli di Jean-Jacques, questo, che lo portò a sospirare lievemente. Ché, in fondo, non era forse successo anche a lui, di arrivare ad un passo dal perdere tutto? Era solamente stato più bravo a rialzarsi, più forte di carattere, ma la paura era stata presente e, Dio, a volte ancora lo perseguitava. La sensazione di vertigini di trovarsi in equilibrio su un filo sopra un baratro e guardare giù. Seung-gil, in questo caso, aveva rappresentato un paracadute, un qualche tipo di sicurezza che lo aveva aiutato ad arrivare dall’altro capo della corda. Una scintilla laddove regnava il buio.  
       
JJ non aveva capito che Seung-gil potesse sentirsi in questo modo finché non aveva riconosciuto in se stesso questo sentimento e lo aveva fatto proprio, assimilandolo lentamente. Ma, malgrado le sue parole, il coreano lo aveva sempre saputo, anche quando JJ stesso non aveva idea di cosa stesse accadendo all’interno del proprio petto. Sorrise un poco, sfiorando i fianchi dell’amato con le punte delle dita, domandandosi quante altre parti della sua mente Seung-gil avrebbe avuto il potere di toccare e aprire, quante altre porte chiuse li stessero aspettando.  
       
Seung mormorò, “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. Devi essere stanco.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!


	3. Parte Terza

Nella sua luminosità, la piscina dell’albergo era per gran parte all’interno dell’edificio, mentre una piccola parte risultava all’esterno dello stesso, in modo da offrire d’estate la possibilità di prendere un po’ di sole e d’inverno quella di subire gli effetti terapici del contrasto fra la temperatura dell’aria e quella dell’acqua. Acqua che, a seconda dei punti, risultava di diverse temperature, calda in alcune zone, più fresca in altre, così come variava anche la profondità. Vi erano, poi, dei gradini che conducevano gradualmente al suo interno, di marmo lucido, lievemente lavorato per risultare poco scivoloso, pur da bagnato, fatti dello stesso tipo di pietra che si vedeva anche nei decori dell’ambiente e in quei pochi accenni di statua che rendevano il tutto più gradevole alla vista e più elegante nel design, così come le piante poste accanto alle colonne che sollevavano il soffitto della piscina.  
    

Ad occhio e croce pareva un ambiente più dovuto a quella stessa stagione, per concedere uno scorcio d’estate anche quando le temperature erano di una doppia cifra sotto lo zero, diverso dalla terrazza in cui i due ragazzi erano stati poco prima, voluta anzi per l’estate, per godersi la brezza fresca del mattino dei mesi più caldi, e il sole delicato della Mosca di pieno luglio.  
    

Una parte della piscina, inoltre, era interamente dedicato a bagni aromatizzati ed un lieve effetto sauna, e fu lì che la coppia si diresse, trovando che gli inservienti dell’albergo avevano lasciato degli asciugamani dei tessuti più soffici, teli di cotone, saponi e oli, mentre la vasca era già riempita di acqua pressoché squisitamente bollente, che fumava un poco.  
    

JJ già si sentiva intrigato dalla cosa.  
  

 Ricordò l’unica volta in cui si era trovato in una situazione simile con Isabella, nella sauna dell’albergo di Barcellona dopo la finale dello scorso Grand Prix, la voce vellutata di Isabella che lo aveva rassicurato mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo il vitino a vespa di lei, carezzandole la pelle morbida. Al tempo, lei gli piaceva veramente, in modi che adesso nemmeno riusciva a ricordare - ma ciò che rimembrava effettivamente era la sensazione che aveva provato nel strofinare il naso contro il suo collo, prima di disegnare una linea di baci che dalla sua gola scendevano lungo il suo ventre, entrambi presi da un desiderio che allora pareva non avere fine. Le aveva sussurrato parole dolci e parole forti, graziandole la mente prima di graziarle il corpo, vestito soltanto dell'anello di fidanzamento che lui le aveva regalato il giorno stesso. Un anno dopo, quell'anello nemmeno più aveva un significato, se non di ricordare qualcosa che semplicemente non aveva funzionato.  
    

"Tu hai pensato a me quando la mia caviglia non mi permetteva di occuparmi di me stesso," disse Seung-gil, gli occhi a mandorla puntati su quelli oceano del canadese, e il volto serio. "Lascia che ti ricambi il favore."  
    

La situazione, pensò JJ, era decisamente delle migliori. Non c'era nessuno a disturbarli. Erano soli e dediti l'uno all'altro, in uno dei pochi momenti di pura pace che avrebbero potuto condividere nei giorni seguenti, rilassandosi assieme e concedendosi tempo per esplorare la propria relazione ai suoi albori. Jean-Jacques ricambiò quello sguardo docile, perdendosi un poco nei tratti del proprio amato.  
    

Se si ignorava la maschera di freddezza che il coreano sapeva metter su in presenza d'altri, Seung-gil poteva parere quasi un principe asiatico in vecchio stile, il viso marcato da lineamenti delicati e quasi femminili, così come le sue maniere composte e misurate, i capelli che cadevano morbidi sul viso e l'asciugamano, unico velo che copriva la sua pelle di porcellana, che si stendeva lungo i suoi fianchi.  
    

Se non la si ignorava, invece, il primo dettaglio che saltava agli occhi era il suo sguardo scuro, che lasciava trasparire ben poco di ciò che effettivamente fosse all'interno della sua mente, oppure le sue labbra sottili, spesso piegate in un'espressione concentrata.  
    

"Svestiti," lo intimò Jean-Jacques, la voce bassa.  
    

Seung-gil portò una mano all'asciugamano, in direzione del nodo che aveva creato per mantenerlo in posizione, e andò a sfare quest'ultimo, lasciando che il cotone scivolasse giù. Era quasi uno shock, averlo così davanti, il telo abbandonato ai suoi piedi, il viso lievemente imperlato di gocce di vapore, dovute alla temperatura dell'acqua della sauna. Ancora non aveva rimosso la corona di fiori di lavanda dalla propria testa.  
    

"Poi?"  
    

"Poi senti se l'acqua va bene."  
    

Seung-gil raccolse un secchio ai lati della vasca, riempiendolo d'acqua e innalzandolo sul proprio caso, per poi versarselo sulla testa e lasciando che il getto lo investisse completamente.  
    

"Seung-" disse JJ.  
    

"Poi?" domandò l'altro.  
    

Era zuppo, grondante, da testa a piedi, la lavanda ora quasi sfatta, che ricadeva lungo i suoi capelli scuri e il suo corpo spoglio, e Jean-Jacques si sorprese a deglutire pesantemente, nel momento in cui si ritrovò davanti questa vista. Per un istante, dimenticò come parlare. Semplicemente sospirò, gli occhi che divoravano il corpo dell'altro, le mani incapaci di allungarsi e sfiorarlo, per timore di sciupare quella visione eterea.  
    

"Vieni qui," riuscì a mormorare, dunque, liberandosi a propria volta del suo asciugamano, che andò a fare la stessa fine di quello dell'amato. JJ catturò le proprie labbra con i canini, mordicchiandole nervosamente mentre lo sguardo rimaneva incatenato a quello dell'altro, perso nelle sue ciglia rese lucide dalle gocce d'acqua che erano rimaste impigliate fra di esse, il respiro mozzato nel vedere come Seung-gil fosse ancora, irrimediabilmente, imbarazzato e consapevole della propria nudità in quel momento, come se si vergognasse di come appariva nei confronti di JJ. Come se, ancora una volta, il coreano si fosse confrontato con l'aspetto estetico del canadese e si fosse dichiarato perdente.  
    

Dio.  
    

Se solo fosse stato in grado di guardarsi attraverso gli occhi dell'altro.  
    

Jean-Jacques lo accolse fra le proprie braccia, dopo essersi seduto su uno dei bordi della vasca della sauna, la vita e le gambe ora sommerse di quell'acqua tanto calda da fare quasi male, all'inizio. Una volta abituatosi alla temperatura, tuttavia, dovette riconoscere che la cosa era anche fin troppo piacevole, unita alla presenza di Seung-gil accanto a sé, accoccolato contro la propria spalla, il suo profumo ben distinguibile anche oltre quello degli oli e saponi utilizzati per aromatizzare l'acqua. Lasciò un bacio fra i suoi capelli, riconoscendo il lieve rossore sulle sue gote dovuto al caldo e apprezzandolo in silenzio, per poi sistemare un poco la lavanda sopravvissuta al getto di poco prima, ponendola sopra il suo orecchio.  
    

Seung-gil raccolse una spugna da un lato della vasca, impregnandola d'acqua profumata e sapone e passandola con delicatezza sul braccio di Jean-Jacques, mentre questi seguiva i suoi movimenti con sguardo attento, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco, mentre questi passava al suo petto, poi alle spalle, per poi spingerlo a voltarsi e occuparsi della schiena, lasciando una scia di profumo e pulizia ovunque passasse la spugna, carezzando le scapole del canadese e i muscoli in lieve evidenza. A JJ pareva che il proprio corpo quasi stesse cambiando sotto il tocco dell'altro, rinascendo come una fenice dalle proprie ceneri.  
    

Silenzio.  
    

Il canadese sentiva il suono del proprio respiro riempire la stanza. Seung-gil era dietro di lui. Non poteva vederlo, ma era lì. Si sentiva esposto, vulnerabile, come se fosse bendato - essere visto senza poter vedere. Dovette mettere una certa forza di volontà nel non voltarsi e cercare lo sguardo dell'altro. Nessuno dei due, durante quel momento, parve voler parlare.  
    

JJ si domandò cosa stesse vedendo Seung-gil. Si domandò a cosa stesse pensando, se nella sua testa stessero passando gli stessi ricordi, gli stessi desideri del canadese, che ora parevano accendersi in rapida sequenza, una reazione a catena scaturita dalle semplici carezze dell'altro.  
    

Un brivido andò a percorrere la sua spina dorsale nel momento in cui la spugna andò a percorrere la linea ben definita della sua spina dorsale, la pelle che pareva distendersi sotto la spugna ruvida e resa tiepida dall'acqua che conteneva. La mano libera di Seung accompagnava i suoi stessi movimenti, portando Jean-Jacques a sospirare profondamente. Quel piccolo insieme di attenzioni era lento, premuroso. Era come una cura miracolosa, quando Jean-Jacques nemmeno sapeva di essere ferito. Era come respirare, qualcosa di necessario, anche se in alcuni momenti la tenerezza impiegata da Seung-gil era pure troppa, rispetto alle aspettative del canadese, che si aspettava, sì, della delicatezza, ma non un tale livello di premura.  
    

"Seung, io-"  
    

"Inclina la testa."  
    

JJ chiuse gli occhi. Un getto d'acqua andò a bagnare il proprio capo e volto esattamente com'era successo con Seung-gil poco prima. Quando alzò lo sguardo, trovò gli occhi color cioccolato dell'altro a ricambiare le sue attenzioni, e JJ si sorprese, per l'ennesima volta, perso in quelle fessure dai tratti esotici, sottili e delicate come le labbra rosa del coreano, che ora parevano mancare d'espressività. No, era tutto negli occhi di Seung-gil. Seung-gil, che pareva guardarlo come se non avesse mai guardato nessuno in vita propria, che sapeva toccarlo con lo stesso timore e desiderio di una persona che non aveva mai toccato nessuno in vita propria.  
    

"Voglio farti l'amore," mormorò JJ, le parole che lasciarono le sue labbra prima ancora che lui ebbe l'occasione di riflettervi su.  
    

"Puoi restare in acqua," ribatté Seung. "Mentre ti sciacquo."  
    

L'acqua della vasca, una volta che Jean-Jacques si ritrovò ad immergervisi completamente, pareva persino più calda che in precedenza, ma era una temperatura studiata per sciogliere muscoli indolenziti e rilassare la più tesa delle menti. Il canadese si sedette sui gradini di marmo della vasca, per poi disegnare distrattamente cerchi nell'acqua, e rialzare lo sguardo verso il proprio amato mentre questi andava a prendere posto accanto a lui, sparendo nell'acqua fin sopra l'ombelico e andandosi, dunque, ad appoggiare a JJ.  
    

"L'acqua è bollente," mormorò, ma nella sua voce non era presente alcuna sfumatura di lamento, cosa che Jean-Jacques andò a prendere per positiva, sorridendo lievemente e posando la propria testa su quella di Seung-gil, con un sospiro delicato.  
    

JJ avrebbe voluto consumare quella loro vicinanza, portare i loro corpi, sì, vicini, ma con un tipo di vicinanza diverso, finché entrambi erano così esposti e nessuno era lì a guardarli. Ma anche l'acqua era piacevole, dovette ammettere. Posò un bacio fra i capelli di Seung-gil, fra i quali ancora stavano i pochi petali sopravvissuti dallo scroscio di poco prima, per poi procedere a lasciarsi sciacquare come promesso, di tanto in tanto soffermandosi per farsi sfuggire un sospiro, o un'occhiata diretta sul volto dell'amato. Qualsiasi cosa, davvero, pur di mantenere l'intimità che s'era andata a creare fra i due, e che adesso lo aveva portato, effettivamente, a sentire mente e corpo rilassati, oltre che beati dalla presenza della persona di cui era innamorato.  
    

Seung-gil gli sorrise, andando a posare con delicatezza le labbra su una delle sue guance, in un gesto tanto dolce quanto colmo d'una premura peculiare, che JJ sapeva essere riservata a lui, e a lui soltanto. "Era tanto tempo che volevo fare qualcosa del genere con te."  
  

"Avresti potuto chiederlo prima."  
    

"Forse avrei dovuto," ammise il coreano, con una scrollata di spalle. "Ma ho preferito aspettare."  
    

"Aspettare cosa?"  
    

"Che mi passasse il timore di averti accanto. Avevo paura, i primi giorni."  
    

"Di me?" domandò JJ, alzando un sopracciglio.  
    

"Di cosa stesse accadendo." La voce di Seung-gil trasudava sincerità, mentre parlava, il viso vicino a quello di Jean-Jacques. "A volte la sensazione è ancora presente. Mi fa sentire-"  
    

"Lo so," disse JJ. "Lo sento anch'io."  
    

Il tempo passò in un silenzio che, tuttavia, non andava a creare alcun tipo di imbarazzo nell'aria, colma di ghirigori disegnati dal vapore che saliva fino ad arricciarsi sul soffitto della stanza, e, al termine di quel bagno, il canadese dovette ammettere di stare decisamente meglio.  
    

Scivolò fuori dall'acqua, dunque, tenendo la mano dell'amato ben stretta alla propria e aiutandolo a venir fuori dalla vasca a propria volta, finché, dopo un getto d'acqua gelata, non si trovarono entrambi avvolti da un morbido asciugamano di cotone, nuovamente nella camera da letto, immersi dal profumo dei fiori e delle lenzuola fresche di bucato.  
    

E lì, pensò JJ, la tentazione di riavvicinarsi a Seung s'era fatta davvero troppo forte.  
    

"Mi piace qui," mormorò Seung-gil. "Mi piace molto."  
    

Jean-Jacques si ritrovò senza respiro, il cuore stretto in gola, mentre si avvicinava all'altro per sfiorare con delicatezza il suo braccio con la punta delle proprie dita. Seung-gil si voltò, lasciandosi andare alle carezze, e si baciarono così come JJ aveva immaginato, il braccio del coreano avvolto attorno al suo collo. La semplice intimità dei loro momenti nella sauna era diventata, ora, qualcos'altro, trasformata dalla sensazione di avere Seung-gil contro di sé, pelle a pelle, separati soltanto da un lieve strato di cotone bianco.  
    

Il bacio andò ad approfondirsi, la mano di Seung che si intrecciava ai capelli di JJ, occasionalmente giocando con la rasatura sulla sua nuca. Ma il meglio, per il canadese, fu avere la possibilità di lasciar scivolare le proprie mani lungo la figura esile del compagno, andandone ad accarezzare la pelle di porcellana, tanto pallida quanto eterea all'aspetto, profondamente in contrasto con la propria.  
    

Ancora una volta, i ragazzi si lasciarono andare all'esplorazione reciproca, senza veramente puntare ad una conclusione, ma basandosi anzi su piccoli baci lasciati lungo il collo di Seung-gil, carezze lungo il suo petto, lo stomaco, in basso verso la sua intimità, accompagnate da lievi sospiri e dita in bocca. A JJ piaceva la sensazione di avere la schiena di Seung contro il proprio torso, sentire la nuca di Seung appoggiarsi contro la propria spalla, mentre questi inclinava il corpo in qualsiasi direzione le mani di JJ andassero a posarsi. JJ gli accarezzò i fianchi. Di nuovo.  
    

"JJ, io-"  
    

"Shh," sussurrò Jean-Jacques, la voce densa di piacere.  
    

Troppo preso dal modo in cui la pelle di Seung-gil pareva rispondere ad ogni carezza del canadese, questi aveva mancato di notare i battiti cardiaci dell'amato in aumento, segnale dell'avvicinamento del suo corpo a quello che poteva essere un limite. Con un qualsiasi altro amante, JJ avrebbe aumentato il ritmo delle carezze sull'intimità, ma non con Seung. Con Seung-gil, anzi, preferì rallentare, in modo da concedersi più tempo.  
    

Il coreano si fece sfuggire un sospiro delicato, e Jean-Jacques spostò la mano oltre la sua erezione, fra le cosce, mentre gli baciava il collo ancora una volta, con una lentezza studiata. Seung si lasciò andare ad un lamento di piacere, la fronte che finì per toccare la finestra.  
    

Il desiderio di JJ di esplorare Seung-gil e di godersi il suo piacere si stava trasformando in un desiderio di prendersi cura del suo corpo in quel modo, di lasciarsi scivolare dentro di lui e farlo in quel modo, in quel luogo, i respiri reciproci che andavano ad intrecciarsi mentre si baciavano ancora. Desiderio che andò a compiersi nel momento in cui le labbra di JJ trovarono quelle dell'amato, mantenendolo pressato contro la finestra e divorandolo con passione e tenerezza d'eguali misure. Dalla gola del coreano uscì di nuovo quel suono strozzato, colmo di bisogno.  
    

Quando si separarono ancora, fu per guardarsi reciprocamente negli occhi, in un tentativo di riprendere fiato, mentre i battiti cardiaci accelerati e il respiro mozzato erano gli unici suoni a riempire l'aria.  
    

"Ti voglio," mormorò Jean-Jacques.  
    

Guardò un lieve rossore farsi strada sul volto di Seung-gil.  
    

"Contro la finestra, ma non nelle saune?" domandò il coreano.  
    

"C'è più privacy, qui."  
    

"Nessuno ci avrebbe visti comunque."  
    

"Seung..." lo chiamò piano, invadendo nuovamente il suo spazio.  
    

"Sto solo-"  
    

"Parlando," fini JJ per lui.  
    

"Sì."  
    

"Lo voglio fare piano, così come piace a te," suggerì il canadese, e Seung-gil chiuse gli occhi.  
    

"Sì."  
    

Il numero di volte che avevano fatto l'amore era ancora così chiuso, così limitato, che Jean-Jacques poteva ricordare ciascuna di quelle occasioni: a Barcellona, dopo aver rotto con Isabella, avvolti in parole non dette e sentimenti repressi; a San Pietroburgo, perdendosi l'uno nell'altro, senza nemmeno saperlo; a Seoul, dopo essersi confessati l'uno all'altro, la prima volta in cui entrambi erano consapevoli di ciò che stesse accadendo; la disperazione della loro prima volta dopo il ricovero di Seung-gil.  
    

Nessuna di quelle volte era come questa, in cui si ritrovavano persino a non avere bisogno di un letto, troppo presi dal desiderio per pensare anche solo di compiere quella coppia di metri che li avrebbero portati verso un materasso davvero molto morbido. Le mani di Seung si arrampicarono lungo il petto del canadese, verso il suo collo, poi giù in direzione dell'addome. Nella luce lieve della stanza, ancora una volta si ritrovarono labbra contro labbra.  
    

Jean-Jacques adorava il modo in cui Seung-gil baciava, come se JJ fosse l'unica persona che egli avesse mai baciato o potesse mai amare.  
    

Fra i loro corpi, uniti e confusi, laddove non si poteva distinguere dove finisse uno e iniziasse l'altro, ormai JJ si ritrovò ad essere al limite e, a giudicare dai lievi tremiti dell'amato, anche lui. Tutto pareva connesso. Tutto pareva aperto. I loro movimenti erano sincronizzati gli uni a quelli dell'altro, finché Jean-Jacques non si ritrovò a sfiorare l'estasi, sentendo Seung-gil dissolversi contro di sé.  
    

Il suo corpo, ora, pulsava e pareva in fiamme, la sensazione che lentamente andava sfumando verso un semplice piacere di trovarsi così legato al coreano, finché le gambe non andarono a cedere e allora, e soltanto allora, entrambi riuscirono a trascinarsi verso il letto, collassando sul materasso.  
    

Seung-gil andò ad accoccolarsi a Jean-Jacques, che si adoperò per scostargli una ciocca di capelli dal volto, lentamente riprendendo fiato.  
    

"Domani, se abbiamo tempo, andiamo a passeggiare assieme," propose il canadese, già immaginando la scena. Gli avrebbe offerto un caffè, magari dei pasticcini. Gli avrebbe offerto dei fiori, come un vero appuntamento. Si sarebbero concessi del tempo assieme e esplorato la città, di tanto in tanto fermandosi per scambiarsi dei baci.  
    

Prima che Seung-gil potesse rispondere, un inconfondibile 'toc-toc' sulla porta andò a guastare il momento, portando JJ a sospirare profondamente sicché sapeva che ciò avrebbe portato Seung a scivolare via dal suo abbraccio.  
    

"Cosa?" chiese il coreano, difatti tirandosi su un gomito.  
    

La voce che li raggiunse dall'altro lato della porta, Jean-Jacques notò, era la stessa di uno degli inservienti che lo aveva aiutato con i bagagli all'ingresso. "Signor Lee, mi aveva chiesto di essere avvertito quando il Signor Leroy avrebbe raggiunto l'albergo. Sono qui per informarla che è arrivato."  
    

"Grazie. Posso dire di essermene accorto."  
    

Jean-Jacques rise. Alzò a propria volta la testa, dicendo, "Porti qualcosa di fresco da bere, magari anche un paio di cose da mangiare. Ci penserà il Signor Leroy a pagare, dopo."  
  

"Subito."  
  

E, di nuovo, erano soli.  
    

"Possiamo andare a fare una passeggiata, domani, se riesco a muovermi." Suggerì Seung-gil dopo qualche minuto, le parole lente, trascinate.  
    

"Va bene," disse Jean-Jacques, un sorriso dipinto sul suo volto, mentre gli occhi andavano a percorrere la figura ancora nuda dell'amato, lievemente illuminata dalla luce proveniente dalla finestra. Poi, il suo sorriso andò ad ampliarsi.  
    

Seung-gil domandò, "Cosa?"  
    

"Stavi guardando la strada," rispose JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono soddisfatta di questo primo, vero tentativo di scrivere una fic a capitoli.
> 
> Come al solito, commenti e kudos sono sempre apprezzati.

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti e i kudos mi danno vita!!!


End file.
